Born of Dragons
by Christiesaurus
Summary: Hawke uses a spell to escape from the chaos she caused in Thedas, only to find herself transported to a strange land called Tamriel. There she must find her way home while deciding the fate of yet another world. T for now, possibly M for violence later.
1. Prologue

"You owe me," Isabela said with a wicked grin on her face, "Oh, that's fun to say. Especially to you. Is this how you get to feel whenever you say that? If you weren't married to that chastity belt, I'd kiss you right now." The Rivaini pirate stood with her arms at her sides, still wearing the two blades that Hawke had given her six years ago.

"This would just make us even," Hawke corrected and the smile on Isabela's face faltered, "Balls."

"Don't frown, Isabela, you're not the one married to the chastity belt," Hawke spoke lightheartedly which did bring something of a smile back to the woman's face, "Yes, I think you have it worse off than I do. I'd rather be wrong all the time and getting some sort of action as opposed to…nothing." Hawke shrugged, not bothering to argue back. Not because she didn't agree with Isabela, but because there was little she could do.

"Chaste marriage," she scoffed, "Why would anyone want that?"

"Right, well, my decision, not yours," Hawke said quickly, though perhaps a little too quickly. She should have known better than to say it like that because Isabela got that look in her eyes. "Oh, now you're going to sit with me for a pint and explain, because it sounds like it there's more to this story than meets the eye."

Hawke shook her head, "No, I can't."

"Considering you're asking _me_ to set up a boat to take you to Antiva, well, I can decide when you're leaving. Deal with it. Now take a seat," Isabela directed and Hawke knew that it was likely Isabela really would hold this over her head and refuse to get her out of the Free Marches until she told. Hawke seated herself at the table with a heavy sigh and knew that she'd have to tell someone, someday. Aveline actually knew, and Aveline wasn't the type to indulge Isabela with the details of Hawke's personal life. This is why Hawke confided in Aveline.

A bottle was placed on the table at Isabela's request, the class filled and the spot chosen for sitting was quiet and private. At least Isabela respected her enough to give her the privacy.

"So, what are you not telling me?" Isabela said after Hawke finished her second glass. Hawke tapped the rim and Isabela served her some more, "Oh, you want to get drunk. This ought to be good. So what are you not telling me? Have you to actually been breaking headboards or what? I bet underneath all that choir boy propriety he's a devil in the sack."

"No, it's not like that," Hawke admitted, "More like…we never did get married."

"What?" Isabela looked genuinely surprised, "But everyone thought—"

"I know what everyone thought," Hawke interrupted, "And I'm sure that this will be quite the scandal. I can already see Varric's reaction to this and I'm sure whatever story he tells, it will be exaggerated and full of Antivan drama."

"Oh, but of course, but…what happened?" Isabela was obviously taken in by this revelation and Hawke was intoxicated enough not to care who she told, "Aveline talked some sense into me."

"Good on her," mused Isabela. Hawke continued, "She made a point that a marriage isn't just caring for each other in a friendly way. It's intimacy."

"I bet she talked about Wesley and Donnic. In bloody detail too, the saucy minx," came some more commentary from Isabela and Hawke let out a laugh, "Nothing explicit but enough to make me realize that I couldn't live my life without being able to consummate our relationship."

"Oh, just say sex, it's far less prudish."

"Fine, I didn't want to be married to someone and never have sex in my life."

"I can't believe it took Aveline to tell you this. I could have told you that much, and yes, I have been married before, so don't think that I couldn't have given you equally sound advice."

"She was married twice."

"Oh, so we're counting now?"

"Isabela…"

"Go on then, keep going. You need to explain what is going on then. Because you did tell me that you needed a trip for you _and_ Sebastian to Antiva."

"It's complicated."

"Hawke, I _live_ for complicated. Besides, think of Varric, maybe if it's too complicated he won't bother with trying to tell it to others."

"Varric would find a way to make it worse."

"Ha, that is true. So, out with it."

"I think he's waiting for me to give in."

"You're joking."

"I wish I was," Hawke allowed her head to drop on the table; "He says he wants to stay by my side and that he understands why I didn't marry him."

"Okay, so that is a bit complicated, but not as much as I expected."

"It feels like a battlefield a lot of the time. Him trying to tug me into a chaste life and other times I swear he's ready to toss the Chantry to the side and say to hell with it. It's a bloody tug-of-war all the time."

"So lots of sexual tension and…nothing," Isabela cooed, "Oh, that is complicated. So, who's winning?"

"I have no idea. I think we're at a stalemate," Hawke finally lifted her head from the table, "I'm not budging and neither is he. It's a mess, Isabela, and I hate it."

"And yet still not Antivan enough," the pirate sat back in her seat.

"There's still more," Hawke groaned and Isabela laughed, "This should be good!"

"Fenris," was all that Hawke had to say and both eyebrows raised, "That bastard finally tried to make his move, huh? You know he's fancied you ever since you helped him raid that old mansion he ended up squatting in. What did he say? Oh right, that you were 'proud, beautiful and ferocious'."

"How does the word 'ferocious' constitute as a compliment?" Hawke scoffed. It took a look from Isabela to explain everything and then prompt her to continue, "He was the second to last to leave, you know."

"Yes, I do know that," Isabela shrugged, "What of it?"

"I think he suspected that I was…unhappy," Hawke clarified, "So he took me aside and told me how he felt."

"Oh, the poor dear…you let him off easy, I hope," Isabela frowned and Hawke nodded, "I lied and told him I _was_ happily married."

"You are rather cruel sometimes, you know that? You had a perfectly handsome elf confessing his love for you and you turned it away for a sexless marriage. No, you're not cruel, you're insane," Isabela shook her head, "What is it about that choir boy you like so much?"

"I have no idea," Hawke admitted freely, "He listens, I guess. Yes, he gets wrapped up in talking about the bloody Chantry but…he listens to me. We both know what happened at the tower was the right thing to do and he's actually rather good about taking all my teasing. And…I don't know what it is about it, I just…I care for him. I guess in the end, love never makes sense."

"You're telling me," Isabela scoffed, "Poor dear though. I suppose I'll have to have a chat with him…"

"You'll have a hell of a time finding him. He's gone off and joined the Grey Wardens last I heard. Doing a damn good job fighting Darkspawn too."

"You're joking."

"I wish I was. He sent me a note telling me what happened. When he left for Seheron he happened upon the Warden Commander. Turns out he saved her life and she was impressed, offered him a chance to become a Grey Warden. And he took it. They said he handled the Joining almost as well as some dwarf named Oghren."

"I heard about him. He was there with the Warden Commander when I first met her."

"That's right. You knew the Warden Commander."

"Well, the Queen. "

"Not anymore."

"Yeah, I heard about that too. Disappeared, just like you. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't, no doubt that the Chantry is under the assumption that the two are related," Hawke replied absently, which gave Isabela the impression that Hawke was lying. But it was hard to tell, because sometimes, the way Hawke spoke, she told the absolute truth the same way. Damn it.

"So…what exactly are you and Sebastian going to be doing in Antiva anyway?" Isabela questioned, "You said your relationship was a bit Antivan, is you what…want to make it so Antivan it takes place in Antiva?"

"No," Hawke replied, "And it's complicated. Complicated and also none of your business."

"What aren't you telling me, Hawke?" Isabela frowned deeply. Hawke shook her head, "I can't tell you, Isabela, it's such a mess and I don't want to involve you anymore than you already are. I'm going to be doing something insane and I don't…"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Isabela said, "We'll leave in the morning then. I'm waiting for some cargo to arrive and I'll have loaded by the time we're ready to sail."

"Thanks again, Isabela," Hawke finished off her glass, "I should go get Sebastian and tell him we'll be leaving then."

Isabela was going to make some sort of snide comment but Hawke's entire body language changed then. She seemed to be burdened by something heavy and Isabela suspected it had something to do with whatever was taking Hawke and Sebastian to Antiva. It worried her but she knew that if she pressed Hawke about it anymore, her friend was going to shut down completely. She let Hawke stand up and make her way out of the tavern, leaving Isabela at the table on her own.

"Bloody hell, Hawke," Isabela whispered taking a drink directly from the bottle, "what have you gotten yourself into this time?"


	2. Chapter 1 — The Helgen Massacre

"Oh, you're awake," a male voice said and Hawke lifted her head from where she'd been leaning on Sebastian's shoulder, "How long was I asleep?"

"Awhile, but it is still a long journey to Cyrodiil, stranger," a blond man came into view and the man near him complained, "You damn Stormcloaks, if it wasn't for you guys, I'd never have been caught stealing that horse." The two exchanged more words, leaving Hawke to try to wrap her head around everything that happened so far.

Hawke would have felt better about this if someone like Bethany was the one who was casting this spell. But then again, if Bethany were around, Hawke might have had the willpower to stay and Thedas and try to fix the mess. Her mess, though she didn't really think it was her fault, she just happened to be the person who was there to speed a process along. So that probably made her partially responsible, but it would have happened eventually, she just…helped it along.

There were many reasons why she wanted to leave Thedas. Having no family left was probably near the top, right after "every Circle in all of Thedas is currently in a state of rebellion." Carver died before they even got to Kirkwall, Bethany was a victim of the Deep Roads and her mother was used in a psychotic experiment that Orsino, of all people, had assisted in guiding the madman responsible. Yes, her friends were still there but all of them left her eventually, because they had hope, they had something in Thedas to stay for. This begged the question…

What on earth had Sebastian been thinking when he agreed to join her?

He had a kingdom in Starkhaven that really needed his attention and yet there he was. Sitting next to her in a horse drawn cart that was taking them to who knows where, wearing the same raggedy clothing as her and listening to the others in the cart speak about some sort of Stormcloak rebellion and one of the other men in the cart was the leader of that rebellion himself. Sebastian was holding her hand and while it was meant as comfort, it only seemed to put Hawke on edge. Their arrival into this strange land was welcomed by their arrest, stripping the two of them of their armor and whatever weapons each had on his or her person. And while she was frustrated by how her first few days in this new land were going, it annoyed her even more that Sebastian was handling it better than she was.

"The Maker and Andraste will look after us," Sebastian said earnestly and Hawke muttered, "I don't think the Maker followed us here, Sebastian." That didn't sit well with him, though it only seemed to strengthen his hold on Hawke's hand. He didn't want to think that he really did leave everything behind. She wondered if he was regretting it yet, the fact that he followed her here to some place where it was clear they were polytheistic and rather proud of that too. He probably was, but he was trying not to show it. He probably thought it might make her feel better about getting arrested and possibly being sent to an early death.

They were approaching a village and the one calling himself Lokir was getting antsy about what was happening. The blond man turned to the two of them, "Helgen, I guess we won't be making it to the Imperial City after all."

"Why are we stopping here?" Lokir questioned after the cart finally came to a stop. Hawke saw a group of people waiting near what looked like an executioner's block and a man with a dark mask covering his face waited.

Andraste's knickers…

"End of the line," the blond man said and they began to file out. The blond man's name was Ralof of Riverwood and before Lokir could be counted in among the others, after they called his named, he made a break for it. "No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" he wailed as he ran, but didn't get very far. Arrows pierced him from behind and then the guard and his commanding officer turned to look at her. Hawke swallowed hard, stepping forward and the guard looked over his list, "What's your name?"

"Marian Hawke," she said, feeling a strange calm overtake her, "Of Lothering." The two looked at each other and she wondered if she should have said another town. Maybe told people she was from the same place as that Lokir guy or maybe even make up a name.

"I'm not sure where that is, but it must be far from here," the guard said and then turned to his commanding officer, "She's not on the list, what do we do?"

"Doesn't matter," the woman said, "Send her with the others. Next!" Hands bound, there was little choice for Hawke to make and she glanced over her shoulder at Sebastian who was just as compliant as she was, given that there was little the two of them could do at this point.

"Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven," he said and this caused the guard to pause again and then chuckle, "It's good to see that you have a sense of humor, but I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you, your highness." Sebastian didn't look bothered so much as worried that his name and title held little weight in this place. If they were still in Thedas, the only person who might want to continue on was Lady Harimann, who was quite dead at this point. Her daughter, Flora, was actually trying to do everything in her power to make up for the madness that her mother caused.

Sebastian joined her at her side and he grazed his bound hands against the back of Hawke's hand before lining up where he was supposed to be. Hawke felt uneasy, like something here was very wrong but she dismissed it as some sort of natural feeling that came when you were going to be beheaded just because you happened to be transported into the home of a very prominent man in a place she'd never heard of. Apparently arriving randomly in the bedroom of the Jarl of Markarth when he was sleeping was a crime punishable by death.

If only Bethany had done the spell, she might have sent the two of them somewhere far less hostile.

The first man was called up and some sort of priestess was giving him his rights when he bluntly cut her off saying he wanted to get it over with. She thought there'd be a bit more time before her name was called but then they said it, "Marian of Lothering."

Hawke flashed a glance at Sebastian before she took a step forward and then another. She knew he wanted to act, to protect her, she could see it in how he moved forward to do so but Imperial guards were grasping him by his arms to hold him back.

"I'm sorry, but there's no saving her," she heard a guard say. Everything after that felt like it was going in slow motion. The approach to the chopping block, the ground shaking beneath her and the sound of an ominous roar that echoed around them. It almost sounded like a…

No…it couldn't be…

Hawke lowered to her knees; placing her head on the blood stained stone and then stared straight ahead until a large black figure in the sky swooped down to rest atop a nearby tower. She'd seen dragons before, of various shapes and sizes, hell, a high dragon nearly killed her at the Bone Pit, but something about this one was off. What worried her most was that it felt like it was staring at her as it roared angrily and began igniting everything and anyone it could see.

All hell broke loose.

Hawke was to her feet the first chance she could get and Sebastian was immediately at her side as they went to seek cover. They found it in a keep where Ralof and the leader of the rebellion, Ulfric Stormcloak, were hiding as well. She didn't care really who they were keeping company with, only that they somehow get out of this alive and possibly leave this place. Anywhere was better than this town at this point, though she was a strange enough face that she might be able to hide among the people of this land. What was most important at that point was to…

"We need to get away from here, Hawke," Sebastian whispered and Ralof finally seemed to notice the two of them standing there, "We should try to get to the roof or something, find some place to hide for now. Go up those stairs."

Hawke didn't need to be told twice and immediately started up the stairs with Sebastian hot on her heels. The dragon's fury thundered outside and as they made their way up the staircase, it smashed through a wall, and blew in a stream of fire that Hawke and Sebastian had to move quickly in order to avoid the blast. Sweat formed on her brow and she swallowed hard. Nothing was ever easy for them, was it?

"Take a leap from here, you can make it to that building there and go for the keep!" Ralof instructed and with the dragon's attention turned elsewhere, Hawke leapt. She landed on the wood of the top floor of a building, possibly a home at some point before the dragon's attack and it creaked under her weight and then Sebastian's weight as well.

"Hawke, we need to get out of here fast, should we follow them to the keep?" he questioned and Hawke responded exasperated, "I don't have any idea what I'm doing right now except trying to stay alive! I think we should just run and take whatever exit comes first!" The answer sufficed for now as Sebastian simply nodded and the two made a run for it, jumping down to the first floor and then making a break for it. It would make sense that they happened upon the guard who'd taken their names before and he was trying to help a man and some children take cover. The dragon's attacking was relentless and she admired that he was still worrying about the children instead of just trying to save his own skin at this point. It made her feel guilty for wanting to make a hasty exit as well and she wondered if it would be so bad to try to help now.

"You! Prisoners! Follow me, let's get out of here!" the guard called and if he was making his escape, she was going to follow as the children seemed to be getting out the village. Sebastian and Hawke followed the guard and did their best to avoid the dragon that seemed hell bent on killing every last person it could find. Sticking close to the guard seemed the best course of action for now and as they approached the keep, they came across Ralof who exchanged some unpleasant words with guard who Ralof called Hadvar. It was time to make a decision though.

Follow Hadvar or follow Ralof?

Hawke hated making decisions and for once, one of her companions decided to make that choice for her. She was so used to having to make all the choices, that she half expected Sebastian to sit back and wait for her to choose. He'd been asking her what she wanted thus far, so it took her by surprise when he nudged her to follow him as he chased in the direction that Hadvar went. Hawke hesitated only a moment, looking in the direction that Ralof went and then to where Sebastian was heading. He stopped and looked at her and Hawke ran after him.

She hated moments like that. Where she had to sit and wonder if she was doing the right thing, but at that moment, she wasn't sure she could deal with a world like this without some part of home with her. She'd been completely stripped of everything from Thedas and all she had left was Sebastian. A man who she cared for but at the same time perplexed her. Still, it was better than going off with the very people she was going to be executed with. She didn't want to seem like she was joining the rebellion when she didn't even know if she wanted to care about it at all. From what it sounded like, the rebellion was more a fantasy and not so much a reality.

Within the keep, she looked around at the barracks and then listened as Hadvar exclaimed his surprise over the appearance of a dragon in Skyrim. Apparently dragons here weren't so common. Not that they were terribly common in the Free Marches or even Ferelden, but supposedly they hadn't been soon in this place for hundreds of years. Hawke secretly hoped that her arrival hadn't set off some strange magic in this world. The look Sebastian gave her told her he was hoping the same thing as well. Go from one world in chaos only to trigger some more in the new world upon their arrival by throwing off the Zen here.

"There you go," Hadvar said after cutting the bonds from around her wrists off, "you two should look around to see if you can find some armor to wear instead of those rags." Hawke made her way to a chest and opened it, finding it empty and then went to look at another chest. This one had some armor in it and she quickly discarded the rags she wore without a second thought. It was only when she was adjusting the leather of the armor that she looked to see the light touch of pink on Sebastian's face. This was oddly adorable, though that could be dwelt on later, when the threat of a raging dragon outside wasn't present.

She picked up a great sword into her grasp, the familiar feel of a weapon felt right, even if its weight was slightly off from her own sword, which was confiscated from her before. Sebastian was quick to find a bow and some arrows. The tips were made of arrows, much like her sword, the craftsmanship of this world wasn't quite the same as their own, or maybe the Imperial soldiers here were equipped with the basics? Either way, it felt nice to be armed again and some of the initial fear she felt washed away the moment she grasped the sword by its hilt.

The two of them followed Hadvar until they reached a door where two Stormcloaks were preparing to make an escape. Hawke would have left them be had they not attacked them first. With ease she sliced her great sword through the Stormcloak and Hadvar whispered, "Your skill, Marian of Lothering, is not what I expected. Do all from Lothering receive such training?"

"No, the Lady Marian is exceptional among those like her," Sebastian complimented, "She was a great warrior in her land and known throughout many kingdoms for her skill." She was glad he was complimenting her skill as opposed to informing Hadvar that she was also known around their homeland as the one who led the first Circle revolution, which would be followed by many others. Hadvar simply nodded, accepting what Sebastian said and then turning to him, "If you two wish to join the Legion, you could teach many of our soldiers skill in blade and bow."

"I think for now, Hadvar, we should be trying to get away from here," Sebastian said politely, reminding the soldier as to what they currently needed to be doing. Hadvar agreed, "You're right, let's go, I think I know a path, but we just have to hope that the dragon hasn't already blocked it somehow."

Without further discussion, the three made their way through the halls until some rocks collapsed from, what appeared to be, the dragon's continued assault on Helgen. At this rate, the poor village wouldn't even have ruins left over to be memorialized, just a large pile of ash.

It wasn't easy getting out of there, and they ended up having to take a detour or two because most of the ways that Hadvar knew were blocked in some form or another. When they caught sight of daylight again, Hawke felt like she might cry. That was odd, because sometimes when she went to the Deep Roads, she was underground for a lot longer than a couple of hours.

"Get down!" Hadvar whispered harshly and Hawke dropped down behind a rock. The dragon was above them, flying away from Helgen, leaving it in whatever state it was in. Probably on fire with dead bodies strewn about like house decorations among the rubble. The dragon faded into the horizon, leaving Hawke with Hadvar and Sebastian together to figure out what to do. Hadvar suggested splitting up but was quick to follow up that maybe they should go with him to Riverwood to stay with his brother for the night before they moved on. While Hawke was particularly good at charming people on a normal occasion, she wasn't feeling very chatty right then and allowed Sebastian's choir boy politeness to do the trick.

Hadvar and Sebastian spoke most of the way to Riverwood, the town on the opposite side of the mountain from Helgen, and through that conversation, Hawke learned a lot. She learned that this was indeed a polytheistic culture and that currently, the worship of one of the gods was banned due to some treaty signed with a group called the Aldmeri Dominion, made up of elves referred to as "Thalmor." There was a lot more to be spoken of, especially when it came to the figure known as Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion. Apparently he murdered the High King and was the figurehead for the opposing side of Skyrim's civil war.

"General Tullius will catch him again, just you wait," Hadvar said as the trio made their way into Riverwood, "that man is a military genius and will find a way to do it. Ulfric is probably on his way back to Windhelm by now to hide behind his walls, but some way, Tullius will lure him out again." Hawke wasn't sure if she wanted to root for this Tullius guy or for Stormcloak. Politics, she tried that once and look where it got her! Maybe it would be wiser for her to just avoid the politics and try to find some mountainside to build a home on and wait for them to figure it out. Who knows maybe Sebastian would be able to start a movement for the Maker and Andraste here, even if the people here seemed rather devoted to the gods they already had.

"Hadvar, what are you doing here?" the man who opened the door to the blacksmith said and Hadvar greeted, "Uncle Alvor, there was an attack on Helgen. It was a dragon!"

Hawke let the two talk things out and Alvor was quick to offer his home to the three of them, though he suggested to Hawke and Sebastian that they should be quick to talk to the Jarl of Whiterun, their local lord, about what happened. Why them? Why not send Hadvar, he was a bloody Imperial Guard, wasn't he? Hawke kept her frustrations within herself until she stepped outside to get some air and let the sarcasm fly, "Yes, send the two people who were just attacked by a bloody dragon to go speak to the Jarl they never spoke with! That's an absolutely genius idea, it's not like I was planning on trying to keep a low profile considering I was about to get my bloody head chopped off!"

"Hawke, you might want to lower your voice," Sebastian said upon coming outside, "they can hear you but not clear enough to understand."

"Maybe they should hear me," Hawke retorted, "Sebastian, why is it us they are asking? Next thing you know, we'll end up embroiled in the mess here and I wanted to start a new life, not end up neck deep in the politics of a place I barely know." Not to mention she was terrified of doing something along the same lines here as she'd done back in Thedas. This was supposed to be "Hawke starts a new life" not "Hawke starts another war." She was starting to wonder if she was being cursed.

"Perhaps they are asking us as we could use the information to our advantage," Sebastian said, "I think informing the Jarl is a noble thing to do, and could endear you enough that we could find a place to live much easier. Seeing that we are not from here and have little to no connection to these people."

"That almost makes sense," Hawke sighed, "Still, I'd like to just…sit and try to breath. We haven't been able to do that since we got here, Sebastian. I just want to be left alone."

Sebastian gave her a sympathetic smile, "I know, Hawke. I think that time will come, but until then, let us do this small favor to this small town. They are not prepared for an attack by a dragon, I think our visit will be beneficial to them and protect these good people from being harmed by a dragon. You saw how violent that foul beast was, I couldn't sleep well knowing that more innocents could be hurt if there are no guards to protect them."

And then Sebastian had a point. Hawke's anger didn't melt away entirely, but it did subside a bit. A look around the sleepy village of Riverwood made it clear they were not even close to well-equipped to handle the fury of that dragon. No to mention that Hawke's gut feeling told her that wouldn't be the last she'd see of that dragon in particular. Oh how she hated that feeling, because it was never wrong. Especially when it made her realize that her fate was tied to this world as well in one way or another, she just hoped the role she was to play would be a small one.

"Let's go inside and get some rest, Hawke," Sebastian placed his hand over hers, "I think we've both done enough running today."

Hawke moved her hand away, "You're right, I am tired." It wasn't meant to hurt him, just that there was still so much they had to deal with, she wasn't in the right head space to try to figure out what to do about him. She didn't want him to go, as he really was all she had left of Thedas, but at the same time, she wasn't sure what sort of future she would have if they remained at each other's sides. For now she would think about informing the Jarl, but only after a full night's rest. Maybe they could sell some of the things they'd picked up in the caves for some cash to hold them over until they got to Whiterun. Then, after speaking to the Jarl, they could figure out where the other was going and if it was the same direction.

Yes, this could all be dealt with in time and thankfully, Sebastian didn't say anything or press. He was always so polite about it and sometimes it annoyed her, other times, especially now, it was what made him so damn likable. Anders would have pressed the issue and Fenris would have stormed off angrily in some fashion. Sebastian? He gave her space when she needed it and right then, she desperately needed space.

The two returned within the home of Alvor and his wife, and they found beds to sleep in for the night. Tomorrow they were to go to Whiterun and that was about a half a day's journey from what Alvor's wife told her.

As soon as Hawke's head rested against her pillow, she was asleep. Asleep without a single dream, which was a blessing, as it meant Hawke would finally get her first night of sleep absent of nightmares of mages, Templars and Darkspawn.


End file.
